To Start anew
by lilLovelyanime
Summary: After Bloom is betrayed by someone she trust, she finds herself in a familiar setting. Now Bloom must do her best to not let history repeat itself, while finding that not everything is as it seems. Hopefully Bloom will find a friend or two along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club in any shape or form I write this fic for my own amusement and make no profit off of it.

Warning: this fic contains ooc-ness, deviation from canon, character death, murder, mention character death, mentioned murder, violence and betrayal.

To Start Anew

As Bloom walked through Alfea's hallways she was deep in thought. With the destruction of Valtor, Bloom had finally proven that she was ready to save her birth parents but Bloom had her doubts. What if she wasn't powerful enough, what if she failed, what if her friends got hurt or worse killed.

"Even though they had offered to help," Bloom whispered, "I should still talk to them about everything. They'll be putting themselves in danger and there's no guarantee that we'll be successful. If we fail…"

Bloom turned around with the intent to find her friends. As she turned a corner Bloom came to a sudden stop. Stopping herself from running into the person that stood in front of her.

"Oh hey!" Bloom said in surprise, "I was looking for you…well you and the everyone else."

Bloom looked down at the floor and shuffled her feet and explained, "I wanted to talk about Domino and my parents. You all are taking a huge risk. If something goes wrong we could all…" Bloom paused then shook her head. "I don't want any of you to feel that you have to do this. Its perfectly fine if you don't want to come. There's so much that could go wrong and I don't think I could forgive myself if something happened to any of you."

Bloom gasped as she was pulled forward into a hug. At first Bloom was surprised by the action but slowly she relaxed and felt tears start to form at the corner of her eyes.

'I really am lucky,' Bloom thought. 'To have so many people that care about me…'

Bloom started to pull away from the hug only to find herself tugged back into the embrace.

"Hey, what's up?" Bloom asked in concern as the arms that held her tightened uncomfortably around her. As Bloom was suddenly pushed away she felt a burst of pain from her abdomen. It was excruciating, Bloom had never felt pain like this before.

As Bloom stumble back from the push and the pain her hand went to her abdomen and she felt something wet. Bringing her hand up to her face Bloom saw that her hand was covered in blood.

"What!?" Bloom asked in disbelief.

Bloom turned to the person standing in front of her and asked, "why?!"

A dagger glinted in the light as the person holding the weapon pointed it at Bloom, "its all your fault! Everything is your fault, if only you had never existed… if only you would disappear!"

As Bloom listened in shock her vision began to blur.

'Poison?" Bloom thought as she became dizzy.

"Please just disappear!" was shouted out as the person lounged at Bloom while swinging their dagger.

* * *

"No!" Bloom cried out as she sat up in her bed. Choking back sobs Bloom felt the wetness of tears on her face and a cold sweat on her skin. Looking around at her familiar surrounding Bloom realized this was her room, the room she had on earth with her parents. Bloom tried to calm down but found herself covering her mouth, as she felt sick.

Jumping out of bed Bloom ran to the bathroom not bothering to close the door and knelt before the toilet and threw up.

As Bloom sobbed and hacked up everything she had eaten, she heard a voice call out.

"Bloom?!" A feminine asked, "is everything alright? Kiko is acting weird."

Bloom sobbed some more as she heard the voice yell out in shock, "Bloom what happened?!"

Lifting her head from the toilet Bloom saw her mother in the doorway looking at her in worry.

In between sobs Bloom cried out, "I died! I was killed!"

Turning back to the toilet Bloom threw up again.

"Oh Bloom," Vanessa worriedly said.

Bloom felt a warm hand gently rubbed circles on her back and Bloom sobs started to quite down.

"I died…" Bloom whispered, "I was killed."

"No, no you weren't!" Vanessa reasoned, "it was just a bad dream. You're alright. Your alive, it was a dream."

"What's going on?" a tired voice asked.

"Oh geez, what on earth happened!?" The same voice asked in panic, "is Bloom alright?!"

"Sh… really Mike?" Vanessa asked.

As Bloom leaned over the toilet the sound of her parents voices grew distant and her eyes felt so heavy. Things began to blur but she felt the arms of her parents gently lead her back to bed and tuck her in and the gentle hum of her mothers voice telling her that everything was all right.

* * *

As Bloom felt something cool and wet being placed on her forehead she opened her eyes and stared up at her mothers worried face.

"How are you feeling?" Vanessa asked her daughter in concern.

"Tired…thirsty," Bloom rasped out.

Vanessa reached for the end table by Bloom's bed and picked up a glass of water with a straw in it.

"Drink slowly," Vanessa advised as she held the glass to Bloom.

Bloom sat up and took the glass from her mother and sipped from the straw, feeling rejuvenated by the water. Letting out a contented sigh Bloom handed the glass back to her mother and tried to get up but was stopped by her.

"That's all right Bloom, you can stay home today and rest," Vanessa said.

"Stay home?" Bloom confusingly asked.

"Yes, from school." Vanessa explained, "You were so sick yesterday I think it would be for the best."

"School but I…" Bloom began to say, "but stopped." Bloom then remember, a dagger, being attacked, she had died. Bloom then felt tears start to form at the corner of her eyes.

"I died," Bloom said.

"Oh no honey you didn't die," Vanessa stated. "You just had a really bad nightmare while you were sick."

"No mom you don't understand." Bloom explained, "after defeating Valtor everybody returned to Alfea to celebrate and I was killed. I can't believe they killed me!"

"Wait a second bloom." Vanessa asked, "Valtor, Alfea… what are you talking about?"

"Well I don't think you've heard of Valtor before but Mom you know Alfea," Bloom said as she reminded her mother, "the fairy school in the Magix Dimension."

"Have you been reading those fantasy books about fairies again?" Vanessa asked Bloom, "Bloom you go to high school in Gardenia. You only have about a month left before summer vacation."

"Wait! What?" Bloom asked.

"Anyway, I think you just need some more rest," Vanessa said as she gently pushed Bloom back down and pulled up Blooms covers tucking her in. "I'll come back in a bit with something to eat."

Getting up Vanessa left Blooms room leaving Bloom to stare confusingly after her.

"What in the world?" Bloom questioned.

Bloom flung off her covers and jump out of bed. She stumbled as she stood, her legs feeling weak. After steading herself Bloom walked over to her door but paused as she noticed the calendar on her wall.

"Wait, that can't be right?" Bloom muttered. "That's not right!"

Turning to her desk Bloom picked up her cell phone and turned it on. Checking the date Bloom broke out in a cold sweat. Going over to her computer Bloom turned it on and checked the date…

"This cant…" Bloom said in horror as she backed away from her computer. Leaving her room in a hurry, Bloom ran down the stairs and turned on the television, turning to the local news station.

A voice from the kitchen called out, "Bloom is that you?"

Rushing into the kitchen Bloom found her mother cooking something on the stove while her father sat at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in one hand and the news paper in the other.

"Mom," Bloom said, "the date!"

"The date?" Mike asked, "what's wrong with the date?"

"Bloom is everything okay?" Vanessa asked as she walked over to Bloom.

"What's today's date!?" Bloom asked.

"May 29 2006," Vanessa answered.

"This cant be!?" Bloom cried out.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"I don't know how," Bloom explained, "but I've gone back in time!"

"Back in time?" Vanessa asked.

"Wow that must have been some fever dream you had," Mike said with a laugh.

"Mike!" Vanessa said.

"What?" Mike asked

"You don't get it!" Bloom cried out, "it really happened!"

"Okay okay, in that case why don't you explain what happened." Mike said, "and if you happen to remember the lottery numbers for this week…"

"Mike!" Vanessa scowled.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Well I died," Bloom tried to explain.

"Bloom you didn't die," Vanessa said in frustration.

"I mean in your dream what happened before that?" Mike asked.

"You mean from the beginning?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah," Mike said. "You said that you've been sent back in time, right?"

Bloom thought about it and began, "well in my dream in about a months time I met Stella…"

"Stella," Mike asked.

"Yes the princess of Solaria and a fairy," Bloom explained.

While bloom continued to talk Vanessa place a plate of eggs and toast in front of Bloom.

"Thanks mom," Bloom said as she took a bite of toast.

"Your welcome," Vanessa responded.

* * *

"And that's what happened," Bloom explained, "or I guess what is going to happen."

"So in your dream you were a fairy," Mike stated as he picked up his cup of coffee.

"It wasn't a dream," Bloom stated

"And the princess of Domino," Mike said.

"Yes," Bloom said.

"And you died?" Mike asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"Yes," Bloom answered.

"Mike," Vanessa said in warning.

"I thought you defeated Voltron or who ever it was." Mike asked, "how did you die?"

"It was Valor and I…" Bloom began then paused and thought, 'how did she die…'

"After we had defeated Valtor we returned to Alfea. Headmistress Faragonda wanted to talk to me. She felt that I was finally ready to try and save Domino my home planet…" Bloom paused for a second and continued, "after talking to her I was unsure about dragging my friends into everything."

"I was worried. What if they got hurt, what if something even worse happened to them. I didn't want them to feel pressured into helping me," Bloom admitted, "so I was going to talk to them about Domino and everything."

"While I was going to talk to them I almost ran into someone and we talked or at least I talked," Bloom explained. "They stabbed me and then started to yell something…"

"Was it someone you knew," Mike asked.

"I can't remember," Bloom admitted.

"Wow, that was some story," Mike said. "You might want to write that down sometime. It would make an incredible story."

"It really happened," Bloom cried out.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Yes, really." Bloom then asked, "you don't believe me?"

"Bloom all we know is that you were very sick and you seemed to have had an incredible dream…" Mike stated.

"I'll prove it was true!" Bloom stated.

"How?" both Mike and Vanessa asked.

"Um, well…" Bloom said unsurely. "I'll use magic!"

"Magic?" Both Mike and Vanessa cried out.

"That's right," Bloom said as she looked at the plate in front of her. Concentrating Bloom tried to bring forth the warm feeling of her magic and nothing happened.

"Well then… maybe," Bloom said as she pointed at the vase of flowers on the table.

Once again nothing happened.

"What about," Bloom said as she tried to cast a simple spell to turn her hair blue.

Looking at the floor in disappointment Bloom felt tears run down her face and whispered, "I can't use magic."

"Oh Bloom…" Vanessa said as she walked over to her daughter and hugged her, "it was just a dream."

"A pretty amazing dream," Mike said as he got up from the table.

As Vanessa let go of Bloom, Mike patted Bloom on the shoulder and said, "how about I give you a lift to school."

"Yeah," Bloom said as she wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"I don't know Mike," Vanessa said, "I think it would be better if Bloom stayed home and got some rest."

"Well, what do you think Bloom?" Mike asked, "would you like to go to school or stay at home?"

"I think Id prefer to go to school," Bloom admitted.

"All right, then hurry up and get ready," Mike said.

Bloom turned and left the room taking her time to go up the stairs and to her room. Opening her door and closing it behind her Bloom started to change her clothes.

Brushing out her hair Bloom headed to her desk and placed her brush down. Picking up her backpack she started to shove everything she needed for the day in the bag.

Sighing Bloom headed for her door. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her dying potted plant. Walking over to it Bloom gently touched one of the browning leaves.

"Whoops, guess I forgot to water you," Bloom muttered as she stared at the plant.

"It couldn't have been a dream," Bloom muttered. Letting go of the leaf Bloom placed her hands over the plant and concentrated on a spell Flora had taught her. Bloom felt a warm sensation from her hands.

As the warmth disappeared from her hands Bloom stared at the plant. Nothing had change the plant was still as brown as ever.

Frowning Bloom turned and left her room closing the door behind her. Heading to the living Bloom met up with her dad.

"You ready?" Mike asked.

"Yep," Bloom answered.

"Bloom," Vanessa called out. Vanessa walked over to her daughter as she carried Kiko in her arms. "If you start to feel sick, even if it's just a little bit. Call your father or I and we'll come pick you up."

"Okay," Bloom answered as she reached out and patted Kiko on the head.

"Bye mom," Bloom said as she headed out the door with her dad, "I'll see you later."

"Bye dear," Mike called out as he headed towards the car.

As Bloom and Mike got in the car and drove away the plant in Bloom's room shone with an orange light. As the light faded the leaves turned green and a series of white flowers bloomed.

* * *

Another fic that starts the series over again, I might have a problem.

For people who are reading my other fics, don't worry. I'm still writing them. Chapter 6 of so it was a dream was put up a few days ago and I'm currently working on ch 3 of witch or fairy. Chapter 3 of Witch or Fairy is going to be a long chapter.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you get a chance or have any questions please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit off of it.

Warning: this fic contains deviation from canon, some ooc-ness, murder, mentioned murder, character death, mentioned character death, violence, probably cursing, oc and stuff.

* * *

To start anew

Chapter 2

As Bloom walked down the sidewalk she held her red cellphone to her ear.

"Like I said mom, I feel perfectly fine now." Bloom said as she talked into her cell. "Whatever I had last night must have passed."

"I'm just worried, Bloom you were so sick last night." Vanessa explained, "I just think it would be better if you would rest."

"I made it through the school day without any problems," Bloom said. "I really do feel perfectly fine,"

"You shouldn't over exert yourself," Vanessa said.

"I'm just taking a walk," Bloom stated. "Maybe I'll stop by the store and pick up some snacks."

"Do you need anything?" Bloom asked.

Bloom heard a sigh from the phone and listened as her mother said, "no, thanks for asking though but bloom don't wear yourself out and be home before it gets dark."

"Sure," Bloom agreed.

"Also don't buy to many sweets," Vanessa said. "You don't want to ruin your appetite for dinner."

"Will do," Bloom answered.

"I'll see you see later," Vanessa said, "love you."

"Love you too mom, bye" Bloom said as she hung up.

Bloom sighed as she put her cell phone in her backpack and continued to walk. Bloom knew that her mother was worried. Bloom had felt horrible early this morning but she felt fine now. Actually Bloom felt better than fine. Her body felt lighter than normal to the point of which Bloom felt as if she could fly away at any second. She had so much energy she didn't know what to do with it. Bloom supposed she would walk around for a bit and then head home, maybe stop off at the store and buy a snack or something.

As Bloom walked she passed a small bakery the smells coming from the shop were divine. Bloom stomach growled and she blushed in embarrassment. Turning around Bloom entered the bakery and quickly bought a chocolate croissant and a lemon tart. Exiting the shop Bloom took out the chocolate croissant from the paper bag and started to eat it.

Bloom continued on her way and decided to take a detour through the park. As she walked Bloom thought about her dream, it had seemed so real. In the beginning it was so wonderful the freedom, the power, the friends she made and Sky. Had it really been a dream.

'But it had to have been a dream,' Bloom reasoned from the spell she used this morning to the little bits of magic Bloom tried to use, none of it worked.

Bloom sighed it really was a great dream, to be a fairy.

Bloom finished her croissant and reached into the bag to pull out the lemon tart. Taking a bite Bloom savored the sour taste.

'A fairy princess,' Bloom thought. 'And a boyfriend who is a prince.'

In the dream Bloom had been planning to try to save her home world, her people and her parents. Or at least that was what Bloom had hoped to do in the dream but it all came to an end…

Bloom suddenly fell to her knees and doubled over as she felt an intense pain from her head. Bloom saw a flash of red and a long hallway. She remembered someone had been talking and it had filled her with a sense of surprise, dread, disappointment and pain.

The pain eventually began to disappear. Bloom stood back up and notice a wet feeling from her face. Wiping her face Bloom realized she had been crying. Bringing her hand down Bloom saw some blood on her hand. Reaching up she wiped her nose and realized she had a bloody nose. Bloom reached into her pocket and pulled out some tissue and wiped her nose.

The bleeding seemed to stop and Bloom stuffed the tissue back into her pocket.

'What had that been,' Bloom thought, 'it had felt like…like I was dying or something. Maybe I should have stayed home today like mom suggested.'

Feeling a dull pain from her stomach Bloom instantly regretted eating the chocolate croissant. While feeling sick and dealing with her own thoughts Bloom didn't notice the black haired brown eyed girl that headed her way. It wasn't until Bloom heard a squishing sound and a high pitch screech that Bloom finally snapped out of it. Looking over the first thing she saw was her beloved lemon tart on the ground and squished. Silently Bloom mourned her fallen pastry. Taking in the tan open toe shoes, Bloom looked at the person the shoe belong to and found herself looking into the familiar eyes of a disgruntled girl.

"Oh, its you," the girl coldly said. "All things considered I'm not surprised."

Blooms eye twitch in annoyance but smiled and said, "Hi Mitzi, how's your day going."

Mitzi flipped her hair and sighed. She then smiled widely and said, " oh its actually been going great. I got an A+ on my math test but then again that was only expected. My dad hired a really expensive tutor, he says I'm basically a genius. When school ended both Richard and Justin wanted to take me shopping but I decided to turn them both down, because you know sometimes its better to play hard to get. Then I decided to take a run in the part to burn off the Grande, iced, sugar free, vanilla latte with soy milk that I had for lunch, you know."

Mitzi paused a second and said, "then again maybe you don't…"

Bloom found her smile become strained with Mitzi comment.

"I mean not everyone has the self-control to…" Mitzi paused for effect and looked Bloom up and down, "keep an eye on their figure…"

Mitzi gave a smug smile and laughed as she began to walk away, "see you later Bloom, sorry about your snack."

Bloom clenched her fist and shook in rage. Unbeknownst to Bloom her eyes flashed red and an orange glow began to shine around her fists.

"I can't stand her," Bloom muttered.

As she stood there Bloom felt as if she was burning up and started to feel nauseous. Bloom closed her eyes and just as quickly as the burning sensation appeared it disappeared. The orange glow vanished and Bloom opened her eyes. Letting out a shaky breath Bloom took in her surrounding and then started to head across the park intending to head home as fast as she could. The energy that she had felt early was gone instead Bloom now felt exhausted and as if she may have a fever.

'I really should have listened to mom,' Bloom thought.

Making her way through the park Bloom passed several large trees. If she cut across here then she should be home in about ten to fifteen minutes. Bloom let out a sigh and thought about how she couldn't wait to get home, to just crawl into bed with a hot cup of tea.

With plans of what she would do when she got home Bloom didn't intend to stop but as she continued walking through the park she saw a girl around her age with green hair.

'Selina,' Bloom thought as she paused.

Selina had been one of Blooms best friends but recently it had been like the two of them had been growing distant. Bloom shook her head, she should just head home but it had been while since Bloom had talked to Selina.

"Hey Selina!" Bloom shouted as she raised her hand in hello.

With Bloom shout Selina jumped and quickly turned around startled. Looking at Bloom Selina wore a surprised expression. Selina started to raise her hand to wave but then paused and frowned. Selina gave Bloom a nervous look and then turned away.

Bloom's chest hurt as she watched her friend walk away. She just couldn't understand it. Bloom couldn't understand why Selina was pulling away. Selina had always been shy but the two of them had gotten along. Bloom had thought that they where friends.

Friends…

Bloom saw a flash of red, a long hallway appeared in front of her and someone holding a knife dripping with blood.

"What's going on," Bloom muttered as she found it hard to breath.

A coppery smell filled Blooms nose and Bloom felt herself burning up. Blooms vision became blurry and unbeknownst to her an orange glow surrounded her. The glow increased until it flashed and the trees around Bloom were set a blaze.

A scream was heard and Bloom didn't know if it had come from her or someone else. Bloom thought she might have heard someone call her name but in the next instant Bloom fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile with Vanessa

Vanessa stayed on the phone for a few more seconds even though she knew Bloom had already hung up. In truth Vanessa wished that Bloom had stayed home. The fact that Bloom was insisting that she was going to be staying out instead of coming home right after school made her feel anxious. It was mother intuition, a mother always knows when something is wrong.

Vanessa hung up the phone and thought to herself, 'maybe I should have Mike keep an eye out for her on his way home.'

While deep in her thoughts Vanessa walked into the kitchen where she found Kiko shaking on the floor.

"Kiko?" Vanessa asked concerned for the frightened rabbit, "is everything alright."

Kiko looked at Vanessa with wide frightened eyes and made a squeaking sound. He then ran out of the kitchen. Vanessa watched him go and decided to follow. Exiting the kitchen she found Kiko on the stairs. Kiko made eye contact with Vanessa and ran up the stairs. Vanessa followed and noticed that Kiko was waiting by Blooms door. The little rabbit stood in front of Bloom door jumping up and down while making all kinds of noises.

"I see." Vanessa said with a smile, "you want into Blooms room."

Vanessa walked over to Bloom door and pushed it open or at least she tried to open it but the door wouldn't budge.

"What in the world," Vanessa said in confusion as she once again tried to push the door open. The doorknob turned so it was obvious that the door wasn't locked.

"Something must be blocking it," Vanessa thought out loud.

Putting her weight into it Vanessa slammed against the door. A sound of wood snapping caused Vanessa to pause as she worried that she may have damaged the door. Stepping away Vanessa didn't see anything wrong with the door. She noticed that the door was opened just a crack and looked inside.

Vanessa was surprise to say the least when she looked into Blooms room and found branches. Vanessa couldn't even see into the room because of the branches that where pushing against the door. As she stared in surprise and confusion she stepped back as a branch thrusted its way through the opening of the door.

Vanessa stared at the mess and sighed she had no idea what could have caused this. Turning around Vanessa headed for the garage she'd need her gardening sheers to deal with this mess.

* * *

yay a new chapter. I have mixed feelings about this chapter especially considering the Mitzi interaction. But Mitzi in the tv show has been shown to be vain, stuck up and all around mean. So I think I kept her mostly in character. For people who just don't like mean people in fanfic/stories Mitzi behavior/actions are some what important for events in this fic, so please bear with it.

For Anyone whose interested, my updates have been very erratic for all my fics. Basically I've been dealing with some RL stuff, writers block and constant attacks from plot bunnies. so because this chapter was short i managed to get this one out first. currently I'm editing the next chapter of my KHR fic.

Reviews  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed. It means a lot to me that you took the time out of your day to review. Like always if you reviewed while logged in I should have sent a response and if you where a guest you can find your response below( of course there is always the chance I accidently missed your review, if so just let me know and I will give you a response.)

Sarah: Thank you, glad you like it so far. Well something did happen, your ideas are interesting but that's not what happened. What happened will be revealed in like 1 to 3 chapters (it really depends on how long I make the next chapter).


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club in any shape or form. I write this fanfic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit off of it.

Warning this fic contains: oc, ooc-ness, violence, deviation from canon, like major canon deviation, cursing, cussing and memory loss.

* * *

To Start Anew

Chapter 3

'It's too bright,' was Selina first thought as she exited her high school.

It had been another boring day. Wake up, eat breakfast, brush teeth, take out the trash, go to school, spend several hours listening to the teachers drone on and then finally freedom.

'At least its over for the day,' Selina thought as she pulled on the bag strap she had slung on her shoulder.

"Now I can go see Eldora," Selina happily whispered.

When Selina had been a child she and her friend Bloom had played in the Forest of Flowers. It was there that Selina had met a woman named Eldora who had shared her secret with Selina. Eldora is a Fairy and she felt that Selina had the potential to be a fairy as well. It had been one of the best days of Selina life she was going to be a fairy!

Out of everything though the hardest thing wasn't the long hours of studying or even the endless practicing of magic that seemed to never work. The hardest thing for Selina had been losing her best friend, Bloom. It had been so difficult they were childhood friends. Whenever Selina had felt depressed or needed help Bloom had always been there.

Eldora though had explained that the humans of earth weren't allowed to know about magic or fairies. That since the earth fairies had disappeared the earth was in a very fragile state. At first Selina had believed that she could keep her secret and be friends with Bloom. But as the days, weeks and months went by Selina found it harder and harder to find the time to spend with Bloom. It was difficult to talk to Bloom and not tell her all the incredible things she was learning. Eventually the two of them had simply grown distant.

So now Selina spent all of her free with Eldora learning about magic and how to be a fairy.

Selina who had been lost in thought found herself smacking into something tall and bony. The collision surprised Selina and she fell to the ground and felt a splash of liquid of some sort hit her shirt. Looking down Selina saw a large purple stain on her white shirt.

"Watch it!" A voice yelled.

Selina looked up only to find herself starring into the brown eyes of a familiar black haired girl.

The girl growled and yelled as she showed off the now empty bottle in her hand, "lot what you did you! You made me spill my drink!"

Selina stared in shock at the girl around her age. For a moment she was surprised that this girl would blame her for her spilt drink that she had spilled on Selina. But then Selina remember it was Mitzi. So of course she would blame her spilt drink on someone else.

For as long as Selina could remember Mitzi had always gotten some kind of a joy out of picking on others. And Selina just happened to be one of her favorite targets.

"Why were you not watching where you were going! I mean really!" Mitzi complained.

Being pulled from her thoughts Selina hurriedly stood up and pointed to her shirt, "Were I was going? What about you?! You ruined my shirt!"

Mitzi paused for a moment and looked at the stained shirt. Huffing she said, "oh whatever. I suppose I can buy a new drink."

Flipping her hair Mitzi began to walk away.

"Hey!" Selina called out, "what about my shirt?"

Mitzi paused and looked behind her. With a smile on her face she said, "what about it. If anything you should be thanking me. It's an improvement."

With a laugh Mitzi continued on her way leaving a furious Selina behind.

"Why that…" Selina began to say but then took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. There was no point in getting upset over Mitzi. Letting one more sigh Selina looked down at her shirt.

'Maybe I can rinse it out or something,' Selina thought. 'But I'll need to rinse it before it dries."

Selina looked around and realized she was close to the park. 'I guess I'll try the parks bathroom.'

As Selina hurried over to the parks restroom she wondered if the stain would actually dry faster as she ran. After finally reaching the restroom Selina grabbed some paper towels and ran them under the sinks faucet. Ringing the paper towels out Selina began to dab at her shirt. Slowly Selina saw the paper towels start to change a purple color. Looking down at her shirt Selina realized that the stain looked even worse than before. Now the stain had grown in size.

Huffing Selina threw her paper towels into the trash.

"This is never going to come out and I really liked this shirt," Selina muttered. "It looks like I'm to have to throw it away. It's not like I can magically make the strain disappeared."

"Wait second!" Selina suddenly said as she came to a realization, "I can totally make the stain disappear!"

Smiling Selina place her hand over the stain and paused.

'I should first make sure no ones around,' Selina thought as she turned to check all the stalls.

Finding the bathroom empty Selina walked over to the entrance of the bathroom and looked around. Finding no one around Selina smiled and headed back into the bathroom. Placing her hand over her shirt Selina concentrated. She still wasn't very good at using magic but Eldora had shown her some simple cleaning and repairing spells. They hadn't looked that complicated.

As Selina concentrated she felt a build up of energy. The smell of something earthy and some type of flower filled her nose. As she looked down at her shirt Selina let out a squawk as she found a gaping hole where the stain had been on her shirt.

"I wanted the stain to be gone but not my shirt!" Selina cried.

Focusing her powers again Selina found that her shirt completely disappearing.

"Nooooo!" Selina cried, "this is even worse!"

Several tries later Selina exited the bathroom wearing a green shirt. The shirt was basically the same as her white one but green.

Selina sighed in relief. Even though she hadn't gotten her shirt exactly right, it was still better than having a stain or even worse no shirt at all.

"Now I just need to head to Eldora's," Selina muttered as she began to walk away. It was as she walked that Selina heard a familiar voice shout out, "Hey Selina!"

Surprised Selina jumped up into the air. She then quickly spun around to find Bloom standing a ways away. Bloom while smiling waved her hand at Selina. Selina felt her hand begin to lift up to return the wave but stopped herself. Bloom is a normal human. She couldn't know that Selina is a fairy or that she was learning magic. It hurt, Bloom was her best friend but it wasn't fair to lie to her or keep these kinds of secrets.

'It would be better if we weren't friends,' Selina thought as she fought back tears. 'It's for the best in the long run.'

Turning away from Bloom, Selina began to leave. That is until Selina felt an explosion of heat from behind her. Turning around Selina found that the trees and bushes around Bloom were set ablaze.

Selina watched as Bloom let out a piercing scream and crumbled to the ground.

"Bloom!" Selina called out in horror.

Running over to the redhead Selina kneeled down and lifted Blooms arm. Pulling Bloom up until she was propped against Selina. Selina then started to slowly carry Bloom away from the fire. As she got a good distance away she carefully set Bloom down.

Selina then noticed that the fire had caused for a crowd to gather and sigh. She turned back to look at Bloom and noticed how the other girl had an expression of pain on her sweaty face. Lifting her hand Selina placed it on Bloom's forehead and quickly withdrew it

"Ouch!" Selina shouted in pain, "you're burning up!"

Selina moved to call for help. She had no idea what was happening to Bloom but whatever it was wasn't good.

Before Selina could open her mouth she saw a flash of blue light and then Eldora was standing before her.

"Eldora!" Selina happily cried out. With Eldora here Selina believed that everything would be all right.

"Selina what happened?" Eldora asked, "I felt a powerful explosion of magic in this area."

"I don't know?!" Selina admitted, "one second I was walking along when suddenly a fire started around Bloom."

"Bloom," Eldora asked.

"Yes," Selina said as she motioned to the unconscious redhead on the ground. "She let out a scream and passed out."

Eldora approached Bloom and knelt down. She reached out with her hand glowing a soft blue light.

"I think something is wrong," Selina stated. "She's burning up and I think she's in a lot of pain."

Suddenly Eladora retracted her hand and said, "Impossible! This cant be!"

"What," Selina asked, "what is it?"

"I cant believe this…" Eldora said, "But if it is…"

Turning to Selina, Eldora explained, "we have to go."

"What about Bloom?" Selina asked.

"Not to worry," Eldora said, "where taking her with us."

"Huh?" Selina wondered.

"Don't worry, your friend will be okay." Eldora reassured Selina. "Now prepare yourself I'm going to teleport us back to my house."

"Right!" Selina said having confidence that Eldora would be able to set everything right.

A blue glow started to surround the three women and suddenly they where gone.

* * *

I'm back! Here's a new chapter. I do have a quick question or two for my readers. Do you like Selina? And if you see a fic with Selina's name listed as a character in it, are you more or less likely to read it?

So just so you know Mitzi ran into Selina first. While Selina was walking to the parks restroom and was trying to fix her shirt, is when Bloom and Mitzi ran into reach other. I feel like if Mitzi picked on Bloom she probably picked on Selina as well.

Selina and Eldora have made their appearance. If you like Selina you may enjoy this fic because Selina plays a big part in it. As many of you know the characters listed on this fic are Bloom and Selina. So Selina of course will be playing a big part in this fic. There will be more characters who will show up and play a major role in this fic. I'll add their names when they do. For now though they're a secret.

If you have the time please leave a review. I really enjoy reading them.

Reviews.

Thanks again to everyone who took the time to review. It means a lot to me when people take the time out of their day(or night) to write a review. Especially since I don't think I have many readers for my Winx Club fic's. So once again thank you Sarah and Knight7572 you people are awesome.

Sarah: thanks for the review. What an interesting and dark theory but I'm sad to say that's not it. Ew Exams I hate test of all kinds. I hope you did well on them and didn't choke on them(whenever I take an exam my mind just goes blank). Don't die, you don't have permission to die yet! While Mitzi will have a part to play in this fic, unfortunately(or fortunately) it isn't a big part. She'll only be a reacquiring character and probably wont get any development. She there to move the story along. I forgot about Macy, isn't there like a pretty big age gap between Mitzi and Macy? (of course Daphne was like in her twenties when Bloom was born or something)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club in any shape or form. I write this fanfic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit off of it.

Warning this fic contains: oc, ooc-ness, violence, deviation from canon, cursing, cussing and memory loss.

* * *

To Start Anew

Ch 4

Using her magic to levitate and carry Bloom in the air, Eldora walks through the portal. A few paces behind, Selina follows her mentor and friend. On the other side of the portal, the three end up in a large room with several bookcases filled with books. Eldora heads over to a lone bed and gently lays Bloom down.

Staring at the young red head, Eldora raises her hand, which begins to glow blue. Frowning to herself, she walks away and heads for a cabinet in the adjoining room that holds magical ingredients and potions.

"Is everything all right?" Selina worriedly asks, "Blooms going to be okay, right?"

Ignoring her student, the blonde fairy carefully looks for the correct potions. Finding what she is looking for, Eldora summons a bowl and mixes several potions together. She then conjures up a flame and uses it to bring the concoction to a boil.

"Maybe some ice or…" Selina mutters as she thinks about what she can do to help.

"While I understand your worry," Eldora says as she turns to look at Selina and the unconscious Bloom, "your friend might be showing signs of having a fever but fever itself is simply a mild symptom."

"Mild symptom?" Selina asks.

"Yes," Eldora confirms as she summons a strainer and uses it to strain the potion into a small bottle.

"Then what's wrong with her?" Selina demands to know.

Walking over to Bloom, Eldora sits down next to her on the bed. Using her magic, she lifts the redhead up a bit, to more easily feed the girl the potion.

Slowly letting Bloom swallow the potion, Eldora explains. "From what I've been able to surmise, she has an incredible amount of magical power. So much so that it is over whelming her body."

"What does that mean," Selina asks not quiet understanding what she is being told.

Giving the last of the potion to Bloom, Eldora lays the girl back down. She then places the vial on the end table next to the bed. Reaching out with her hand, she uses her magic to examine Bloom. Smiling, Eldora stands up and walks over to the bowl holding the rest of the potion she had created. Summoning more vials she begins to fill them with the leftover potion.

"Is she alright?" Selina questions.

"Yes," Eldora answers, "the potion I gave her will drain some of her magical powers while at the same time increasing her magical endurance."

"Magical endurance?" Selina questions.

Eldora smiles at Selina curiousness. "All creatures who use magic have magical endurance, at least equivalent to their magical powers. Magical endurance allows one to use their powers without experiencing any negative side effects and of course, to be resistant to magic. Though in Blooms case, it seems as if her powers have somehow increased to the point where her body is having trouble containing them."

"So her magic is so strong that it's having a negative physical effect, while at the same time she can't control it?" Selina mutters.

Looking over to Bloom Eldora continues, "from what I can tell, Bloom should be at about your level. A fairy who has just gained access to their powers…but the magical power she possess…"

Whatever Eldora had intended to say goes unsaid as groaning is heard from the bed, alerting the two other occupants of the girls awakening.

Opening her eyes, Bloom sits forward and grabs her head in pain. The pain quickly fades and she is left staring blankly in front of her, wondering where she is. Turning her head, Bloom finds herself staring at Selina and some blonde haired woman.

"Bloom!" Selina happily cries out, "you're awake!"

"Looks like it," Bloom mutters as she looks around at her unknown surrounding, "so does anybody know what happened and how did I get here or even where am I?"

"Pardon me," Eldora cuts in, "my name is Eldora and you happen to be in my home. As for what happened, that is something I very much would like to know myself. From what I've been able to gather your own magical powers suddenly increased and you lost control of them."

"I see so that's what happened…" Bloom mutters, easily accepting what she's been told as she tries to remember exactly what had happened.

Taking a step forward Eldora asks, "then you already know?"

"What…?" Selina asks at the same time Bloom mutters, "huh?"

"That you have magical powers…that you're a fairy," Eldora elaborated, "sometime ago I came across Selina and noticed that she had the potential to be a fairy. At that time I offered to be her fairy godmother, a kind of mentor."

Selina looks nervously at Bloom. She had all but abandoned her friend to learn under Eldora. It had always worried her, that is, what Bloom would think of her if she ever found out. That she had so easily given up her friendship with Bloom at the offer of becoming a fairy.

"I see." Bloom said and asked, "is that why you've been so distant?"

"Don't blame Selina," Eldora cut in not wanting her student to be blamed, "it was my decision that she not tell anyone about her new found powers and the training she is receiving."

"Although, I will admit. It's rather odd," Eldora mutters.

"Odd?" Both Selina and Bloom ask.

"When I first noticed signs of Selina magic, the two of you had been together… At that time I hadn't noticed any magic coming from you." Eldora admits. It had only been a thought at the time when she had noticed Selina. That perhaps the friend that the young girl was with also had magic. At that time Bloom showed no signs of having magic.

"Not only that but it almost seems that your powers are at the level of a guardian fairy, a fairy who has earned their Enchantix." Eldora explains and then mutters, "although it feels a bit incomplete…"

"Yes," Bloom admits as she thought about that dream. How in her dream she had gained an incomplete Enchantix. That dream…It hadn't felt like a dream but more like…memories. The emotions that she felt when she thought about Sky, her friends and the dangers she faced with them.

"Something happened…" Bloom tries to explain in desperation and holds that the others will believe her, "it's like, I have all these memories of things that haven't happened or at least not yet…I'm not lying. It happened! I know it did…it can't be just a dream! Afterwords I felt so sick…and then I was better..."

By the time Bloom had finished talking tears had begun to fall from her eyes.

"Bloom!" Selina calls out quietly in worry, unsure of what to do.

With a curious expression on her face Eldora asks, "this dream of yours, what exactly took place in it? How long were you asleep for? You said you felt sick, what where the symptoms and how long did they last? Have you tried to cast any spells and if so, what spells did you try to use? When was the last time you checked the area that you cast those spells in?"

While Eldora questions Bloom, Selina watches in concern. Seeing that Bloom looks uncomfortable with all the questions being fired one after another, without any time to answer, Selina steps forward and points out, "Eldora! I think you're overwhelming her."

Eldora pauses and looks at Selina in confusion. Turning to look at Bloom she takes notice of the strained look on the girls face and realizes that she had put the redhead in a stressful position.

Laughing Eldora says, "sorry about that. I sometimes get a bit carried away! Anyways, I think it would be best if you explain, from the beginning, all about the dream you had."

Bloom stares at Eldora and then Selina who gives her a small reassuring smile. In truth, Bloom has no idea who this woman is or what she really wants. But even so, she appears to know about magic and fairies. Which means, maybe she can help her.

Taking a breath Bloom began to talk about her dream, which didn't feel like a dream. How she had met Stella, the princess of Solaria and had discovered her powers. About going to Alfea and making new friends, the Dragon Flame, the enemies they faced, learning about her birth parents and her sister. After explaining what had taken place in that dream, that couldn't be a dream, Bloom looks up at Eldora and meets the woman's eyes and says, "it was after defeating Valtor, we where celebrating and then something happ…" Bloom stops talking as she feels a wave of pain and groans. Grasping her head in agony as an excruciating headache came on.

"Bloom!" Selina shouts in concern and moves to try to help her friend. But before she could reach out for her, Eldora gently place her hand on Bloom head. Her hands glow with a blue light and a moment later Bloom sits back up.

"Thank you," Bloom mutters.

"You're welcome," Eldora responds with a smile.

"What was that?" Selina asks she stares at Bloom in worry.

"I don't know," Bloom answers, "I was trying to remember what happened before I woke up from that dream… but then my head started to hurt..."

"It hurts?" Selina questions, "why would it hurt?"

"This could be problamic," Eldora suddenly says.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asks, "do you not believe me?"

The room grows silent as Eldora closes her eyes, trying to decide how she should phrase her next words, "it's not necessarily that I don't believe you. But, that what you have said is a bit too convient."

"Convient?" Both Selina and Bloom ask.

"A long lost princess of Domino, the last of her people, who happens to poses the Dragon Flame and memories of future events," Eldora states, " Before we proceed I suggest we prove...or disprove if you are who you believe you are."

"How will we do that?" Selina asks as Bloom looks off to the side realizing that Eldora may think she is crazy or at the very least lying.

"We will use a magical device to examine Blooms powers," Eldora explains, "If she does hold the Dragon Flame…it very much will imply that she is a missing princess of Domino. I also would like to take a blood sample and scan of Bloom. I can send it in to be analyze by the Magix Archives."

"How come?" Selina asks.

"The Dragon Flame is a power…a being that is passed down. Domino and it's royal family were the last keepers of the Dragon Flame. After the destruction of Domino it has been missing. If Bloom is a princess of Domino then it would make sense that she will have it," Eldora explains.

"Then what happens if the Domino royal bloodline dies out," Bloom questions.

"In that case the Dragon Flame would seek out someone else from the first bloodline," Eldora answers. "The first bloodline are the descendents of the first person who possessed and protected the Dragon Flame. I believe before the Dragon Flame ended up on Domino, it inhabited the planet of Solaria and the Solarian royal family where its protectors."

"So the Dragon Flame would return to Solaria?" Bloom asks as she thinks, 'Solaria? I didn't know that! So that means that Stella family…ancestors in the past had the Dragon Flame…I wonder why she never brought it up?'

"Yes and no." Eldora explains, "even if Domino royal family is gone, there is always the chance that the Dragon flame could have ended up with an unknown relative."

"In other words," Bloom says, "even if I have the Dragon Flame it doesn't mean I am the princess of Domino. Instead I could be an unknown descendent of the Domino or Solaria Royal family."

"Correct," Eldora agrees, "after Domino destruction many believed the Dragon Flame would return to Solaria… When it didn't… Anyways, that's why I would like a blood sample and full body scan. We'll be able to properly know who you really are with it."

"It should be relatively simple to find out if Bloom has the dragon flame," Eldora explains.

"Really?" Both Selina and Bloom ask in suprise.

With a thoughtful expression Eldora stands up and walks over to a chest on the other side of the room. As she opens the chest and rummages around inside, she explains, "more or less. there is a way to create a vessel... A magical item that can analyze and search for certain types of magic, even the Dragon Flame."

"and you have one of those vessals, " Bloom asks.

"No," Eldora admits, "there is only one Dragon Flame and it has always been under the protection of its guardians. So, having a magical item that can analyze or track it wouldn't make much sense. The only ones who would have such need of an item like that would be..." pausing a moment Eldora looks over to Bloom with a pained expression and continues on, "while I may not have anything that has been crafted to sense the Dragon Flame, I do have a few high quality magic analyzers."

For a moment Bloom and Selina stare in confusion wondering exactly what kind of device the fairy god mother intends to use. it is then that Blooms eyes widen as she remember the handheld computer Tecna had used to analyze things. Remembering the device she comes to the conclusion that must be what the woman is looking for. It then comes as a surprise when Eldora removes a crystal ball from the chest and walks over to Bloom, placing the sphere in her hands.

Holding the clear ball, Bloom looks up in confusion.

Coughing to hide her embarrassment from the looks she is recieving, "its a bit old and certainly has fallen out of style. But it should be able to give a basic look over of your powers. Functionality over appearance and all that."

"So, what do i have to do? " Bloom asks as she holds the crystal ball.

"Simply hold the sphere with both of your hands and try to concentrate your magic into ball," Eldora explains and places a hand on her chest. "From your center you should be able to sense a warmth, slowly guide that warmth to travel to your hands and into the crystal."

As Eldora continues to explain how Bloom should guide her powers, Bloom tunes the woman out as she feels for the warmth that is her magic. Reaching inside, instead of the warmth Eldora had mentioned, Bloom finds an inferno anxiously twisting and turning. Hesitantly, Bloom reaches for it and a small bit of that blaze happily leaps towards her.

after what feels like only seconds, Bloom hears something breaking and a scream. Opening her eyes in surprise to find out what happened, Bloom meets the shocked faces of Eldora and Selina. Wanting to know what was wrong she opens her mouth but no sound comes out. It's then that a feeling of exhaustion washes over her and Bloom finds herself stumbling a bit as her legs lose the strength to stand. Falling to her knees, her body is both hot and cold at the same time. Her skin feels moist and Bloom realizes she is covered in sweat.

Eldora is the first to recover and quickly uses her magic to summon two vials of the potion. Uncorking the first bottle, she shove the bottle into Bloom mouth and forces her to drink it. It's not until the first potion is finished that Eldora demeanor becomes more gentle. Vanishing the empty vial, she holds the other potion up to Bloom to allow her to sip it.

Inbetween sips Bloom asks, "what happened?"

"Unfortunately the crystal ball, " pausing a moment as she thought of a word to best describe what has happened, "broke. "

"Broke," Selina scoffs, "more like exploded! You were totally out of it Bloom but that thing started to glow gold, then red and it started to expand! How does a crystal ball even do that?"

Interrupting Selina, Eldora says, "well, the important thing is that no one is hurt. "

"But it broke," Bloom points out, "is that going to be a alright. "

"Yes, even in its current state, it should have collected all the necessary data, " explaining this she gather up the pieces and places them in wooden box, "I'll send this off to be tested but considering what happened...She indeed has a wealth of magical power".

"So she does have the Dragon flame, " Salina reasons aloud.

"I would rather wait for the results before deciding that," Eldora answers as she saves her hand and summons a small blue gem and holds it out to Bloom, "here you go dear."

Without any hesitation, Bloom reaches for the gem and when the object lays within in her hand she feels a stinging prick and shouts, "ow!" As she flings the stone away. Sailing in the air the gem comes to an abrupt stop midair before slowly floating over to Eldora.

Staring down at the small wound on her hand, Bloom turns to give Selina a look, as if silently conveying, 'what the heck.' In return Selina shrugs her shoulders just as confused as her.

"With this, I think we have enough material to go over, " Eldora smiling says, "at least for now."

"Now what?" Bloom asks.

"For now, I'm going to send what I've collected to an old friend. They'll look it over," Eldora explains as she places the gem in a box much like the one holding the remains of the crystal ball only smaller. Glancing over to Bloom, she smiles and reassures her, "the only people who will see what's been collected and the data are trustworthy. So there's no need to worry. I'll also be sharing what you told me about your dream. "

Frowning, Bloom looks at the ground and asks, "but what about Alfea?"

"We'll deal with that later," Eldora says as she reaches out and lifts Bloom chin up. Looking into her eyes she reassures, "There's plenty of time to go to Alfea. But for now the best thing to do is to find out as much as possible about what happened to you and how we should proceed from there."

Clenching her fist a flash of blue light surrounds it and as the light disappears four bottles appear in Eldora hand. Lifting her hand to both Selina and Bloom she deposits two bottles in each of the girls hand.

As the girls look curiously up at Eldora , the fairy godmother explains, "considering the state Bloom ended up in earlier it would probably be best if you each carried around some of these potions. If you begin to feel sick or if you feel like your losing control of your magic, take one. Don't take more than two in the next eight hours. Also, it might be best if you two stay together for the rest of day and night. If something happens, Selina can contact me. Tomorrow you should stop by and I'll take another look at your condition."

After listening to what Eldora had to say, Selina turns to Bloom and asks, "so sleepover?"

Chuckling, Bloom responds, "its been a while since we've had one of those."

The two smile at each other and Bloom pulls out her phone, "I'll have to ask my parents first."

While the two girls talk Eldora focus shifts to Bloom and her lips twitch downward before they turn up into a gentle smile.

* * *

The buzz of the electric hedge trimmers, rattles the windows as a blonde haired man continues to cut away at the mess of branches that seem to be sprouting from the doorway. After receiving a phone call from Vanessa while at work, he had made the assumption that his wife had been over exaggerating when she said a tree was growing in their house. After calming her down and reassuring her he would take care of it when he got home, Mike thought that when he got home he would have to throw away some over grown houseplant. So it came as a bit of a surprise when he found what looks to be an overgrown brush growing out of his daughters doorway.

The bush completely blocks the door and there is no way to see inside the room. Not understanding how this could happen, seeing as his daughters room had been fine this morning, he at first believed that it must be some type of practical joke. Either Bloom or Vanessa had found a bush that was being removed from one of their neighbors lawns and had dragged the bush upstairs. Placing it in front of Blooms door as if it is growing out of the room. That idea is quickly proven wrong as Mike grabs the bush and tries to pull it out of the room. Key word being tries as the bush refuses to move. Still confused, Mike changes his approach. He goes to the garage and grabs a pair of hedge trimmers to cut his way through the mess. An hour later, after cutting as much of the bush as he could and making little progress, Mike came to the conclusion that something is very wrong.

It seems as if no matter how much he cuts, he makes no progress. As if the bush is growing faster then he can cut. Vanessa who is behind him, picking up branches and stuffing them into trashbags, gives him an exasperated look. Unwilling to give up or call someone for help, like his wife suggest, Mike remembers one of his neighbors bragging about the electric hedge trimmers they had recently bought. After a quick run to the neighbors and promises that he will take good care of them, Mike faces off against his leafy foe once more.

Thankfully, the electric hedge clippers does the trick. It still takes half an hour but Mike finally makes his way into Blooms room. Taking a look around, he is happy to see the room isn't in too bad of shape. Most of the room appears to be unaffected by the bush. Instead it looks as if the sources of the plant is coming from the dresser to the left of the door. The brush had somehow grown towards the door as if trying to escape. A couple of more minutes finally revealed the true culprit, a potted plant on the dresser. Scratching his head in confusion, Mike picks up the plant and walks out of his daughters room. As he walks out he notices Vanessa walking up the stairs and heading him.

"Something up?" He asks.

"Bloom just called," Vanessa answers as she stares at the destroyed potted plant in her husband's hand. "She asked if she could spend the night over at Selina. I said that it was alright."

"Selina? That's a name I haven't heard in a while," Mike says as he thinks,' so they finally made up.'

Mike is as concerned about his daughter as any parent would be for their own, he tries his best to not go snooping around Blooms personal life. But it doesn't take snooping or detective work to notice that, Bloom hadn't mentioned her best friend in months.

"Sounds good," Mike says.

"You don't want to ask her about that bush that was growing out of her room?" Vanessa asks.

"No need,I found the culprit." Mike brags as he held up the potted plant in triumph.

"Mike, there's no way that, that bush came from that pot!" Vanessa exclaims. "It's much to small."

"Well, this is what it was growing from," Mike reasons, "so it must be big enough."

"But," Vanessa starts to say, pauses and let's out a sign in defeat. "Alright, in that case how did it grow so quickly. Last night it was a normal house plant."

"I don't know," Mike replies and offhandly, "global warming?"

* * *

Hey, it's been a while! How's it going? I'm finally back to add a chapter.

Originally this was going to be an information dump chapter and I was going to reveal most of what had happened. But I changed my mind because information dump chapters suck and should be avoided as much as possible. Also I figured out a way to work everything into the story more naturally. So instead this chapter was just Bloom telling Eldora what happened and Eldora trying to figure out if it's true. So, not much action but plenty of talking.

I really wanted the adults to be more active with whats going on or what is suppose to happen. It really bothered me that the adults basically took a back seat to most of what was going on. Sure they would defend their schools. But checking to see if Bloom really is the princess of Domino or going out and dealing with the super powerful evil villains who are planning to take over the universe, nah, they'll let their partially trained students handle that.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorites and liked the last chapter. Especially those who reviewed it means a lot to me. So thanks so much Sarah and Silo666.

reviews:

Sarah: Congrats on suriving, it's a good thing you did because I don't get many reviewers for my Winx Club fics TT_TT. So sorry it took so long to update and get back to you.

They had already beaten Valtor (Baltor or whatever people want to call him) and were getting ready to save Domino( So end of season three, before the movie.). Eldora was mostly shocked that Bloom appears to be a fairy and that she is so young but has so much power. Considering no one at Alfea knew that Bloom had the Dragon Flame until after Bloom found out, I don't have much confidence in the adults of the Winx universe. You know I actually have a major problem with all the adults in Winx Club. Because really Eldora should have realized who/what Bloom is and why did the former company of light and all the rulers in the Magix Dimension think it was okay to allow a bunch of kids(well teens) to fight the forces of evil. I mean they faced Valtor and the ancestral witches years ago( about fifteen to sixteen years ago). Why aren't they helping?

As I mentioned above, I was originally thinking of revealing what happened to Bloom with an information dump but then realized I could work it into the story more naturally. When you were talking about who could have done it and then mentioned, 'Stella maybe', I laughed. In canon the Winx girl Bloom gets along best with is Stella. I dont want to reveal to much but I will say this, readers wont be finding out who stabbed Bloom for a really long time.

The person who attacked Bloom is…that will come up much later…but you may be surprised. In canon, Daphne seems to be around Bloom's age and her abilities seem to be about the same level…

Thanks for the review!

Other Stuff

Got a little bored tried to think of cute couple names for Bloom pairings and thought of this. Bloom ships on the Table of elements. Some of the guys are from the comics or are background characters. It was a little fun…you can try looking for your ships on the …table too.

Bloom/Andy = Ba =Barium

Bloom/Helia =Bh =Bohrium

Timmy/Bloom =Tb =Terbium

Nabu/Blooom =Nb =Niobium

Sky/Bloom =Sb =Antimony

Riven/Bloom =Rb or Br =Rubidium or Bromine

Bloom/Igor =Bi =Bismuth

Bloom/Karel =Bk =Berkelium

Bloom/Ed =Be =Beryllium

Doradil/Bloom =Db =Dubnium

Bloom/Brandon=BB=the only one not on the table but can stand for Bed and Breakfast ;)


End file.
